I'm Sorry (Adopted by someone else, read Ch4)
by Rin-chan H
Summary: Kaito was abandoned by his creator and left to rot. But when a young man stumbles across him, who knows what might happen? Meiko x Kaito pairing in future chapters.
1. Abandoned

**Hello! This is my very first story, so I hope it's not to horrible... Just to get this out of the way, I do not own Vocaloid or Kaito Shion. So anyway, I hope you like my newest story about Kaito Shion :)**

* * *

(Kaito's POV) 

Here I am, all alone.

I look around me and see the dark, dismal warehouse setting I am in. I see the rats that crawl about, sniffing my clothing and nibbling at the end of my scarf. Not that it matters, my life has no meaning anymore. I look down and see the now faded brown pants I wear; my legs are useless now, as are my arms. These are my final thoughts, I suppose.

My only companion, friend, and ally in this world have abandoned me, this cold forgotten figure leaning against some old boxes. I can see the cold grey winter light seeping in through the crack in the door, but I am far too weak to reach it. The pain I'm in is almost unspeakable. Not physical pain, I'm long since used to that. No, the heartache I am feeling right now is much worse.

It all started when I was created. Perhaps you have heard of the voice synthesizers know and the Vocaloids. There is a particular Vocaloid named Kaito Shion. Well, that Kaito Shion is me. I was created through a person who had a dream, and was lonely enough to achieve it. He built me, a robot, giving me Kaito's voice, personality, and name through advanced software. As he told me many times, it took him more than half his youth and adulthood to achieve it, but in the end it succeeded. His success became known as the greatest of the century, as he was the first person ever to create a robot that had "emotions" and was able to make independent decisions. When I was first created everything went well. My Creator treated me like his son, teaching me things, amusing me, and giving me affection. And I, his beloved creation, followed him around and did whatever he asked. I sang for him. I remember how he would always praise me when I was finished singing, and nothing made me happier than that. His favorite song was that lullaby I always sang for him… He overlooked my constant stupidity and bought me ice cream to feed my unhealthy obsession. It might have been fine if things had kept up that way. But it all stopped.

Why? Because of an error. The evil thing that destroyed everything I lived for and loved. It first happened when my legs stopped moving. I collapsed in the middle of the grocery store when we were shopping (he took me almost everywhere with him). Creator rushed me home and was able to fix the problem quite easily. He dismissed it as a wire shorting out and we continued our lives as if nothing had happened. Then the same thing happened again, this time with my arms. And again, Creator was able to fix them as if nothing had happened and blew in off, pretending that it was nothing. But it kept happening, over and over again, and more often than not, I found myself on the table in Creator's basement, having wired and screws replaced. The pain was almost unbearable, but every time it happened, Creator made less of an effort to fix and comfort me. Finally, one day I was singing a new song Creator had written for me; when I completely collapsed. Everything but my head was completely paralyzed and it hurt as bad as it always did.

But instead of rushing to my side and helping me up to take me downstairs, Creator simply stared at me for a few painful moments. He picked me up with surprising strength and loaded me into his car. I asked him "Where are we going?" with my usual idiotic voice, but he didn't say a word, he just kept driving with a cold angry look on his face. Eventually, we left the sunny neighborhood where Creator lived and went to the dark, more dismal part of town that was lined with shabby apartments and old, falling apart warehouses. He stopped the car, after almost an hour had passed, at the very last warehouse, picked my broken body up, and set me down inside, propping me up against some tattered boxes. Again, without a word he started to walk away, leaving me sitting there on the cold cement floor. I cried out to him, "Creator! Please come back! I won't fail anymore, come back!" I was so confused by what was going on, I couldn't think of anything to say, but just kept pleading him to come back to me and take me back home. He didn't stop though, he just kept walking until I heard him get in his car and drive away. For the next few days I sat there, thinking, hoping, and praying that Creator would come back for me and take me back to the warm sunny place I once called home. He never did though.

And that's where I am today. I'm paralyzed and running out of power. When my energy runs out, I suppose I will just fade away like the snow that has blown in through the door and surrounded me. I will rust and rot, while my clothes will fall apart and be eaten by the rats, who are my only company anymore. My power cord is in my coat pocket, but even if I could plug myself in, I wouldn't want to. My life is meaningless. Why did everything go wrong?

It's so cold in here…The snow… I see it falling… I see it through that crack in the door… It's all blurring together… The darkness is swallowing me… I'm… Sorry… I failed… You… Creator…

{0% POWER} {ALL SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN}

* * *

**And there you have it! Please review and tell me how I did. Chapter 2 will (hopefully) come out soon. Until then, bye!**


	2. Hiroki

**Hello friends! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I have been really busy, so it might be awhile before I upload chapter 3... But in the meantime, please enjoy this!**

Chapter 2

Hiroki walked down the abandoned streets of the town, trying to hurry home and get away from the bitter, freezing winds. His brainless boss (in his opinion at least) had assigned him to two shifts at the video store last night and today; bluntly put, he was ready throw some of the beer that damn alcoholic was always drinking into his eyes. The nerve of that guy… making him work two overnight shifts with no breaks! And Hiroki was pretty certain that he hadn't given him his complete salary. Hiroki had contemplated getting his boss in trouble for being drunk at work, but the man was just so underhanded… it seemed like he could get away with anything and not get in trouble. Always finding some justification or way out of it. 'I guess I'll just have to put up with it… maybe that lab'll accept my intern application so I can _finally_ leave that shop… Not to mention that rundown apartment I almost hate that more than the video store.' He thought with a slight sigh, wrapping his worn out coat tighter around him with a small shiver.

Hiroki had graduated from college a few years ago with a bachelor's degree in chemistry. Being an honors student, everyone had anticipated him going far in the world. He had intended to work at a lab his father was the owner of, but with his father's sudden deceasing from a freak accident in the lab (which incidentally, led to the building being almost entirely annihilated) left Hiroki without a job. Despite his hard work in finding a field of his career, it failed. So after about a year of searching and disgracefully (for his anyways)… living on welfare, he took the first job that hired him: a video store in a neglected part of a city in Japan. And just when Hiroki thought his situation couldn't get any more desperate… he lost his apartment due to not being able to pay the bills. He actually lived on the streets for a couple months while working at the video store until he finally ended up getting another in the cheapest place he could find. By that point he was happy with any place he could find and in desperate need of a shower. The place his apartment was in also just happened to be the most ramshackle part of the city.

So that's where Hiroki was today. Twenty-four years old, living in a three-room apartment, working minimum wage at a video store, and pretty close to being bankrupt. Great, no?

"m-maybe I should stop somewhere for a few minutes until the w-wind lets up" he shivered, walking a bit faster. The feelings of how much he detested his job and his boss instantly left his mind when another icy gust of wind blew onto Hiroki; seeming to go straight through his old trench coat. He walked down the path of aged warehouses that everyone forgot about and saw one with the door somewhat open. Hiroki sighed in relief and ran inside, hoping there were security cameras or something. Highly unlikely as it was, with his luck, it could very well happen.

Fortunately, it didn't. With a smile, Hiroki walked indoors and looked around. 'it doesn't look like anyone has been here in years…' He mused to himself, examining his environment. Boxes and crates were piled as high as touching the ceiling and as low as just one box high. Everything, he noticed, was covered in a thick layer of grime; he swept his hand over one of the boxes and brought it back up to take a look. With an expression of disgust, he noticed his palm was a solid gray from all the dust he had collected. He brushed it off quickly and began walking forwards again, becoming slightly uninterested at the dull scenery.

Suddenly, heard the squeak of a rat as one ran by him a couple inches from his feet. With a yelp of fright, the man in the trench coat jumped up on a wooden crate and watched shivering as the rat ran across the floor. Yes… Hiroki was a chicken at times, bugs and rats made his skin crawl. Ever since he was little it had been like this, being an easy target for bullies because of his fear. When the rat had disappeared, he cautiously climbed down and walked forwards slowly yet again, keeping a sharp eye out of that rat. 'not much to see. Just boxes, dust, and rats.' He though with a shudder at the last part. After a few minutes, he stopped and sat down on a crate, not wanting to stray too far into the warehouse and risk getting lost. 'well… it sounds like the wind has let up. Maybe I should g-' His thoughts were quickly cut off as Hiroki looked down and saw what was in front of him.

Not a box, a rat, or anything he expected. But a _man_. A motionless man with blue hair…

**MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Review please, and see you all soon! Hopefully...**

**Also... I'm sorry this is considerably shorter than the last one, but as I said before, I'm really busy, so I'll do my best to make the next one longer!**


	3. Discovered!

**And I'm back! **

**Yay!**

**Okay, so since chapter 2 was posted a few things have been changed/brought to my attention. **

**-I put "a young girl" finds Kaito in the description, but due to my newfound inability to make female OCs, I changed it into a boy. It's changed now. Thank you to whoever wrote that review :)**

**-I changed the pairing from Miku x Kaito to Meiko x Kaito because I prefer that shipping and also slightly resent Miku for always stealing the spotlight (sorry Miku fans...) I probably just lost some readers for that :(**

**-Sorry again for taking such a long time. Rin-chan (me) is interning at her local theatre and only has a few hours a day which are preferably spent sleeping to write. She'll pick up the pace in August/September.**

**- Thinking vs Talking:**

**'this is when a character is thinking' **

**"This is when a character is talking"**

**-THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who reads this. It makes me so happy to see people reviewing.**

**-Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling isssues. My computer is busted so I have to write and upload it all on my phone. I went over it a couple times, but if I missed anything, I'm sorry.**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Maybe I should g-' His thoughts were quickly cut off as Hiroki looked down and saw what was in front of him._

_Not a box, a rat, or anything he expected. But a man. A motionless man with blue hair…_

* * *

Hiroki stared down at the blue man at his feet in pure shock. Was that what he thought it was? A man? He looked dead, that wasn't good. Not just for... This guy's sake but also for Hiroki. He was standing next to a motionless (possibly dead) body... In a warehouse... Alone, that could get him fined with everything from body theft to murder. Not to mention several other things, such as jail and the loss of the few comforts he had managed to cling onto.

Hiroki turned around and rubbed him temples 'maybe I'm just seeing things... I am pretty tired.' He sighed to himself, contemplating what to do next. After a few minutes, he shut his eyes and came to a fairly rational decision 'okay... On three I'll turn around and I bet no one will be there.' Hiroki smiled to himself slightly, it would all be fine. After all, he thought, how could this actually be real. 'One.. Two...' "Three!" He whipped around and opened his eyes quickly, calling the "three" out loud and letting it echo around the warehouse.

Looking down at the ground he saw, still leaning against the wall, was the young blue-haired man. He groaned out loud 'why me...? Life just loves screwing things up for me, doesn't it?' He bit his bottom lip and sighed in defeat 'well... I can't just leave him here... Even if he is dead. I'll just take him to my apartment and figure out what to do... Maybe call the police. Gosh knows how I'm going to explain that' Not able to think of anything better to do, he bent down and grabbed Kaito's hand 'wow... he's freezing, he really must be dead.' He chuckled slightly without any humor 'Almost feels like cold metal."

He sat there for a second, letting the wheels of thought turn in his head as idea dawned on him. The man knocked on Kaito's hand slightly with a balled up fist and listened closely. Through the layer of soft material on top that resembled skin, the clang of metal echoed within Kaito's motionless form, confirming Hiroki's suspicion. It also was a great relief, knowing he hadn't just stumbled upon a dead body. In hindsight, Kaito had never really looked dead. he probably would have been at the early stages of decay if he had been a dead human.

'wait a sec... So this guy really a robot?' The thought with yet another idea coming to him 'I guess if that's true I can try to get him fixed, if that's even possible.' All doubts now aside, he picked the tall figure up as best he could, which was hard considering his shortness, and began walking. Hiroki walked out of the warehouse slowly with the unconscious blue man slung with care over his shoulder.

Hiroki had heard about this kind of thing on the news a few months ago, know that he thought about it. A man inventing the first robot with emotions and called it a Vocaloid... Or something along those lines. But who would throw out something that valuable?! This robot... Vocaloid... Had to be the prototype or something. Still, it was better than nothing assuming that it still worked. Come to think of it, his brother had helped work on something like this in the past. 'Maybe I'll give him a call and she i he can tell me a few things...' Hiroko thought

He still wondered what he would do with the strange man if he could get him fixed. After all, Hiroki was a near-destitute nobody, what could he do with this technology? He didn't even own a computer. But then again, Kaito could be useful. If he was smart enough Hiroki could have him clean and cook when he wasn't around. A bit of a low idea, but Hiroki had almost no time to clean or do anything other than work, a change like this would be nice.

He down the cold, snowy road... But somehow, it didn't seem very bitter anymore. With the prospect of something new, his day was brightened for the first time in years. "Another new surprise huh?" Hirkoki thought out loud with amusement "could be fun." He smiled and headed back to his apartments, thinking about what might happen next.


	4. I'm Sorry (for real)

**Hey everyone, Rin-chan here.**

**I just thought you all should know that I'm abandoning this fanfiction. I just don't have interest in it anymore... Sorry. However, it will be continued on RukoKurokawa's profile, so if ou want tp find put whay happens next, read it there. You can find their profile here:**

h-t-t-p : / / www . fanfiction. n-e-t/ u/4778625/

**(Copy it onto your browser and remove the spaces and dashes (-) ^^)**

**Thanks to everyone who read this and I hope to see you all again in the future!**

**-Love,**

**Rin-chan H**


End file.
